wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Twaptain
Twaptain is a friendship between The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword. Gallery File:TheWigglyHumans.jpg|The Wiggly Humans in 1993 File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Yummy Yummy" File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Big Red Car" File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wake Up Jeff!" It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" video promos TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Wiggles and Capatin Feathersword on "Carols in the Domain" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledance!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordSingingQuackQuack.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword singing "Quack Quack" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheAudience.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the audience GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy!-Live.JPG|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Australia's Wonderland concert TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatTheWigglesMoviePremiere.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at The Wiggles Movie Premiere TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Time" 1998 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Big Show" concert TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Big Show" deleted scene TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonRecovery.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Recovery" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandStretchtheClown.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Stretch the Clown TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy's Bucket and Spade Chase" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Tennis Ball Chase" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Jeff's Keyboard Chase" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLilly.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Lilly" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Toot Toot!" DrivingtheBigRedCar5.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "A Day With the Wiggles"" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue ThePuppetWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Puppet Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggles World" TV Series TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleFood.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Food" TreasureHunt.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Counting and Numbers" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Dancing" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinDressingUp.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Dressing Up" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinYourBody.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Your Body" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSafety.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Safety" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinStorytelling.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Storytelling" TheWiggles,CaptainandPuppetAnthony.jpg|The Wiggly Humans and Puppet Anthony TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinFriends.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Friends" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinFriendsEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Friends" epilogue TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHygiene.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Hygiene" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggly Big Show" end credits TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinManners.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Manners" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatRadioCityMusicHall.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Radio City Music Hall File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2000.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2000 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonTheTodayShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "The Today Show" TheWigglesCaptainandBarney.png|The Wiggles, Captain and Barney the Dinosaur TheWiggles-It'saLongWaytotheTop.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "It's a Long Way to the Top" music video TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheChristmasFairy14.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Christmas Fairy" electronic storybook TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2001.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2001 TheWiggles,Captain,SteveandBindi.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain, Steve and Bindi TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonSteveIrwin'sCrocodileDiaries.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Steve Irwin's Crocodile Diaries" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafariAd.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Safari" ad TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Safari" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTheIrwinFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Irwin Family File:TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTerriIrwin.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Terri Irwin TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinAustralia.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Australia TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonBigBrother.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Big Brother" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Bay" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWater.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in water TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Playhouse Disney PlayhouseDisney(Song).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Playhouse Disney" music video TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonYesDear-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Yes Dear: Behind the Scenes" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonYesDear.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Yes Dear" TheTaiwaneseWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Space Dancing" (CGI) TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceship.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in a spaceship TheGloomyWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Gloomy Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Space Dancing" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2002.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2002 TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandJoeyFatone.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Joey Fatone TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Walt Disney World TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandGoofy.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Goofy TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries3.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordSingingLetThereBePeaceonEarth.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword singing "Let There Be Peace on Earth" File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2003.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2003 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordPlushToys.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword plush toys TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggly Safari Show" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Top of the Tots" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Good Morning Australia" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandBertNewton.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Bert Newton TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordattheGreatWallofChina.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at the Great Wall of China TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHongKong.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Hong Kong TakeaTripOutontheSea-LullabyVersion.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Take a Trip Out on the Sea" lullaby music video TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSt.VinniesAd.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in a St. Vinnies ad TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Santa's Rockin'!" File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinNewYorkCity.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in New York City TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheRockFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Rock Family TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries4.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series MakingPies29.jpg|The Little Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Sailing Around the World" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Wiggly Animation TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglesWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Wiggles World Bigredcarride.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at the Big Red Car Ride Bigredcarride2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on the Big Red Car Ride TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Little Rock Live" RainyDay(Episode)PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheWigglesandLittleCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles and Little Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at the Sydney Entertainment Centre TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonCBS.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on CBS TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Wigglehouse RacingtotheRainbow-Let'sSavetheCaptain.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on the S.S Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonIsland.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on island TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" FruitSalad-WaltDisneyWorldLive.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Walt Disney World File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatLunaPark.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Luna Park File:TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTheSeinfieldFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Seinfield family TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheBroderickFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Broderick family TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandWhoopiGoldberg.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Whoopi Goldberg TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglyPlayCenter.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Wiggly Play Center TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledancing!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonABC.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on ABC File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonExtra.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Extra" File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2007.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2007 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Getting Strong" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Getting Strong" epilogue TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonDorothy'sRosyTeaCupRide.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Dorothy's Rosy Tea Cup Ride" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWhiteWaterWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at White Water World File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinEngland.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in England File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatLondonLibrary.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at London Library File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonET.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "ET" File:TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandFitz.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Fitz TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Pop Go the Wiggles" File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonCW11MorningShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "CW11 Morning Show" File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatNationalArchive.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at National Archive File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries6-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series: Behind the Scenes TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonRedNoseDay2008.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Red Nose Day 2008 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinMoveandGroove.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series TheWigglyHumansandKatietheCourageous.jpg|The Wiggly Humans and Katie the Courageous TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandDeniseRichards.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Denise Richards TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandLogan.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Logan the blue-eyed koala TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandLeoSayer.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Leo Sayer TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheUNICEFPeople.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the UNICEF people TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Troy Cassar-Daley TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatSixFlags.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword AngelofHarlem.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Spicks and Specks" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-LiveCinemaTrailer2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in live cinema trailer TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Big Big Show" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" QuackQuack-2009Performance.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2009 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordon3News.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "3 News" HaveaLaugh!-WigglyWaffle.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Wiggly Waffle TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'PopcornTrailer.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Big Big Show in the Round" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTheO'HurleyFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the O'Hurley family TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTheSwansonFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Swanson family TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheMcCordFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the McCord family TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Let's Eat!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2010.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2010 TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandRyanParker.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Ryan Parker TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonBreakfastTelevision.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Breakfast Television TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Australia Day" concert special File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatSuncropStadium.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Suncrop Stadium TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Ukulele Baby!" QuackQuack-iTunesLive.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "iTunes Live" HaruGaKita-2011Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Haru Ga Kita" 2011 video TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTristramClayton.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Tristram Clayton TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinAllenAmericansCommerical.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Allen Americans commercial TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2011.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Allen, Texas video clip TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinAllenAmericanShirts.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Allen American shirts TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandBuddyCruise.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Buddy Cruise TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "It's Always Christmas With You" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Powerhouse Museum TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandPaulField.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Paul Field TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Look Both Ways" Volkswagen music video TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Surfer Jeff" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Royal Botanic Gardens TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatManlyBeach.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Manly Beach TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinItaly.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Italy TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2012.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Surfer Jeff" promo picture TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatDreamworld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Dreamworld TheWiggles,CaptainandDorothyatMonkeymaniaBankstownSportsClub.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy at Monkeymania Bankstown Sports Club TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonToday.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Today" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrongLiveinConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Getting Strong" concert The7WigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The 7 Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonRedNoseDay2012.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Red Nose Day 2012 video clip TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Celebration!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Celebration!" deleted scene TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonGoodDayLA.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Good Day LA" TheWigglesMeetTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra!-AdvertClip.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Meet the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra" advert clip TheWiggles'Celebration!USATourAdvert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Celebration!" USA tour advert TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatHughesSpaldingChildren'sHospital.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Hughes Spalding Children's Hospital File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatTampaBayRaysStadium.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Tampa Bay Rays stadium TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandNickHutchinson.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Nick Hutchison TheOriginalWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandPaulField.jpg|The Original Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Paul Field The_wiggles_at_fredmeyers!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Fred Meyers TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordon7News.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "& News" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTheWigglesinTraining.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "7 News" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonSprout.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Sprout The7WigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatDreamworld.jpg|The 7 Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Dreamworld The7WigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonTheMorningShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "The Morning Show" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandJacksonKeleher.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Jackson Keleher TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTheKidzWishKidz.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and The Kidz Wish Kidz The7WigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The 7 Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Carols in the Domain" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2013.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2013 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveStudio.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Showtime" TheWiggles,JeffFattandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles, Jeff Fatt and Captain Feathersword TheWiggles,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles, Murray 'Da Cook and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinPowerThroughtheDay.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Power Through the Day" music video TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonRedNoseDay2013.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Red Nose Day 2013 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordSingingDaDaRocks.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword singing "DaDa Rocks" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinFurryTales.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Furry Tales" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFaceTeaserTrailer.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Pumpkin Face" teaser trailer TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOffTour!Advert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off Tour!" advert TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandZameltheCamel.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Zamel TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOffTour!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off Tour!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinNedleanderConcertMessage.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Nedleander Concert message clip TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWantirnaSouth.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Watirna South TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBestBuyTheaterMessage.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Best Buy Theater message TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatIlloura.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Illoura TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Pumpkin Face" TheZombieWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.png|The Zombie Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonHalloween.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Halloween RhythmicBeats.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries7.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series end credits TheWiggles,HarryHulaandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Harry Hula TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandEmmaSmith.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Emma Smith TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Go Santa Go!" TheNewWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTheKidzWishKids.jpg|The New Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and The Kidz Wish Kids TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra(2013).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra (2013) TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandJohnField.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and John Field TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinApplesandBananas.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Apples and Bananas" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatDreamworld2014.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Dreamworld (2014) TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries8.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2014 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinApplesandBananasTour.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Apples and Bananas Tour" TheWiggles,CaptainandthePageFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and the Page family TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinApplesandBananasTourThankYouMessage.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Apples and Bananas Tour" thank you message TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries8.jpg|The Wiggles in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series Ready,Steady,Wiggle!TVSeries2Credits.png|The Wiggles and Captain in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 credits TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in "Rock and Roll Preschool" 1601179_10202862653232136_7093178822006606461_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain with The Donus Family TheWigglesandtheirBackingBand.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in reunion concert 1915216_10154199165982018_8461790719800474435_n.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Mr Wardrobe 13000345_1306693939347192_2142340795280873807_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in Wiggle Town Tour 13256130_1764935970394340_3360041200505709756_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain at Dreamworld 14079568_844717945665171_6825228658826361467_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in Legacy Week 14095728_844717912331841_1896401521028119462_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a hotel DSC02090_1024.JPG|The Wiggles and Captain in The 2003-2005 Tour 14114943_10154653959742018_2044713926026819907_o.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a Dreamworld Show $_46.JPG|The Wiggles and Captain 9 in Dolls s-l2100.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Dolls s-l3600.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Plush Dolls 9781760400286-1.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in the book Captain Feathersword's Treasure Hunt 9781760068400-2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in Super Singalong Slipcase The Wiggles and the Captain.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in Cape Cod Melody Tent 13537733_10154483233662018_8631475805993374374_n.png|The Wiggles,Captain,Dominic and Caterina in Court theWigglesMeetandGreet_zpsb2bc32e8.JPG|The Wiggles and Captain in Treehouse Big Day Out theWigglesBigDayOut_zpsb5c79f86.JPG|The Wiggles and Captain in Rove Live 727952_0f840047d2e24c68a3b8173bc47ff2fc.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in 2012 14355058_1277417015616269_272659641115957152_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in the Melbourne Show DSC_0408.JPG|The Wiggles and Captain drumming 12298812_1490321821271126_990977631_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma 536750_10150960601255846_515320466_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in Florida us-embassy-canberra_the-wiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in 2012 Wiggles-dreamworld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in Dreamworld Live 25000.png|The Wiggles,Captain and a boy 11136188_1569567726646935_6853526368088461946_o.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in Rock & Roll Preschool Tour! 10850032_1061534747206081_4873788967206837237_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in 2010 wiggles_drumline1.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain drumming to Dorothy The Dinosaur 20091001-174509-781030.jpg|The Wiggles,Captain and some kids 134.JPG|The Wiggles and Captain in Big Birthday Show 036.JPG|The Wiggles and Captain in New York City The Wiggles 196.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in the 2008 US Tour 14470440_10154745826692018_887015636733780641_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in PA 14440844_10211032277906582_2866751049335020184_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in Washington DC 2366137954_a5a5080b5d_o.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in Wiggle World 2416000887_937ac863a1_o.jpg|The Beatle Wiggles and Captain Feathersword 9349523808_06bdc3534d_o.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in The 2003 Tour 9346738661_e5df5261c0_o.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in New York City 14463110_1294203450591371_3668443639178593662_n.jpg|The Wiggles,Captain and some kids Category:Friendships Category:Group friendships Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries